Best Luck
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Dan untuk kalian, belahan hatiku. Kalian adalah keberuntungan terbaik dalam hidupku.." - Chanyeol [ChanBaek with Jesper/Shounen-ai/M-Preg]


**Best Luck (Park's Family Stories)**

* * *

Aku teramat bersyukur. Tuhan telah memberikanku berkah dan anugerah terindah dalam hidupku.

Seseorang yang telah ku patenkan sebagai belahan jiwaku, sejak aku memasuki gedung universitasku 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sosok manis berbalutkan blazer hitam, dengan kilau pesonanya mampu menghipnotisku.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun – yang 4 tahun lalu mulai berubah marga – yang menyandang sebagai matahari dalam rotasi kehidupan rumah tanggaku..

Sosok yang telah menyempurnakan kehidupanku; dengan mendatangkan malaikat mungil 2 tahun lalu... Jesper Park..

* * *

**Best Luck**

© Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Romance, a lil' bit Humor, Fluff, AU, Family

Recommended Song : Chen `EXO` - Best Luck

* * *

Seorang namja mungil nampak sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan di dapur. Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah dalam memilah sekaligus mengolah bahan-bahan yang ada di meja. Seulas senyum manis merekah dengan sempurna di wajah ayunya.

Tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang – lebih tepatnya di ruang makan – seorang namja jangkung nampak sibuk berkutat dengan perangkat elektronik dan beberapa arsip dan dokumen dari perusahaannya.

"Yeobbo, apa uri Jesper sudah bangun, heum?" suara halus nan lembut tersebut menggema di tengah gaungan gemericik air yang mengalir; tentu saja untuk mencuci sayuran

"eumm.. belum. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol – namja jangkung – melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger manis membingkai mata bulatnya. Ditutupnya dengan cepat dokumen yang berserakan. Ia memijit tengkuknya perlahan; bermaksud mengurangi penat yang tiba-tiba menyambangi.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol beranjak. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar minimalis dilantai 2 rumah keluarga Park. Sebuah ruangan yang di design khusus untuk putra semata wayang mereka, Jesper.

~kriet

Chanyeol memperhatikan kondisi ruangan yang jagoannya tempati. Seulas senyum manis mengembang dengan sempurna disaat iris bulatnya mendapati Jesper tengah memperhatikan keadaan di luar rumah melalui jendela besar di kamarnya; tepat menghadap ke halaman belakang.

Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan imutnya. Ah, betapa menggemaskan Park Junior ini_batin Chanyeol.

"aegya~!" panggil Chanyeol lembut sembari mulai mendekati sang putra.

"heung?" mata Jesper terbelalak; diikuti senyum lebar karena ia senang sang appa ternyata tidak meninggalkannya cepat (FYI, Chanyeol biasa berangkat ke kantor pukul 05.30; dimana Jesper masih tertidur. Maka dari itu ketika Jesper ingin 'bermain' dengan appanya.. keinginannya itu sulit terwujud)

"aigoo~ aegy appa sudah bangun, eumm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"eh-eh-eh-eh-ehe~" Jesper meloncat kecil dihadapan sang appa.

"wae?" Chanyeol menjongkokkan tubuh jangkungnya dihadapan sang putra.

"mammada! Mammada! Mammada~!" Jesper menunjuk-nunjuk keatas kepala Chanyeol (Jesper dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol, okay?)

"aigoo~ kenapa, chagiya? Kau ingin bermain dengan appa, eum?"

"..."

Jesper hanya tersenyum. Ia langsung tertawa terbahak disaat dengan tiba-tiba sang Ayah menggendong tubuh mungilnya dan berlari menuruni tangga; menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya berguncang dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"ahahahaha" Jesper terus tergelak, membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena gemas pada jagoannya ini.

"aigoo~ jagoan appa ddaebbak~! Kujikujikujiku~" Chanyeol menggesekan hidung mancungnya di perut Jesper, membuat Jesper terus terbahak dan terbahak.

Baekhyun yang mendengar gaduh dari ruang keluarga hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia membilas tangan lentiknya hingga kemudian bergerak menyiapkan mangkuk sup dan sebagainya. Senyum manis kembali terukir diwajahnya, tatkala netranya merekam adegan yang membuat hatinya tergelitik. Ya, dua orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya nampak asyik berinteraksi.

Sang Putra berlarian mengelilingi meja kecil yang terletak dua meter dari posisi Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya yang nampak err~ menakut-nakuti, mungkin?

"aaaaa~!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia pun melangkah; menuju ke kamar mandi dikamar Jesper, menyiapkan air hangat untuk putranya membersihkan diri.

Setelah dirasa pas, ia mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan lain.

"yeobbeo!"

"ye~?"

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati mereka. Ia berkacak pinggang. Setelah didapatinya ruang keluarga yang berantakan. Ya Tuhan~! Apakah rumahku baru saja tertimpa reruntuhan pesawat?_batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dengan Jesper yang kembali tergelak dipangkuannya.

Jesper tengah merajuk. Ya, ia dipaksa oleh sang ibunda tercinta untuk membersihkan diri. Disampingnya, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng ringan. Ouh~ ketika kesal anaknya benar-benar mirip ahjussinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yongsoo, dongsaeng Chanyeol -_-

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ah~ padahal butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membuat anaknya berhenti merajuk. Setelah berfikir agak lama, ia mengalah. Dengan segera di keluarkannya 3 boks besar dari almari di sudut ruangan. Yup, boks-boks itu berisi mainan Jesper.

"yeobeo, aku ingin membereskan dapur sebentar, tolong bujuk uri Jesper.."

"nde, kau tenang saja~^^"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dengan perlahan diusapnya surai kehitaman Jesper, dan mengecupnya sekilas. Jangan lupa, ia juga mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi sang suami, bertanda terima kasih.

Baekhyun melangkah, meninggalkan keheningan yang mendominasi ruang keluarga milik Park Family; menyisakan Park Senior dan Park Junior yang sepertinya akan mulai berinteraksi.

"aegya~~" panggil Chanyeol.

"..."

Jesper terdiam. Tangan mungilnya justru bergerak secara atraktif mengeluarkan mainan-mainan favoritnya. Dan dengan segera ia menggenggam erat, sebuah miniatur? Yeah~ sepertinya itu adalah miniatur dari hewan tapir.

Chanyeol mencurahkan fokusnya pada sang jagoan. Iris bulatnya tergerak, mengikuti pergerakan tangan Jesper.

"Uri Jesper~" serunya lagi, menarik perhatian namja kecil berpakaian blaster hitam putih tersebut.

Jesper menoleh, masih dengan wajah merajuknya; bibir melengkung ke bawah, mata berkaca-kaca, hidung dan pipi yang memerah.

"heung~!" Jesper menyodorkan mainan Tapir-nya kepada sang ayah.

"wae?"

".."

Jesper terdiam, memainkan jemari mungilnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya pertanda kesal. Diacungkannya jemari indah miliknya – turunan dari sang Umma rupanya – ke wajah Chanyeol.

"mammada~! Mammada~~!"

"hfftt.. arraseo. Kajja kita hampiri umma dan bermain ke pusat perbelanjaan.." gumam Chanyeol sembari mulai menggendong Jesper.

Jesper yang mendengar 'Umma' langsung merespon dengan tersenyum lebar dan melonjak di gendongan Chanyeol. Aigoo~ jadi dia merajuk karena sejak ia bangun ia belum berinteraksi dengan ummanya? Ckck.. anak yang cerdas.

Ternyata, sebelum Chanyeol sampai di dapur, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu keluar dengan wajah bingungnya. Ia sibuk merapikan _T-shirt_ yang ia kenakan.

"yeobeo!" seru Baekhyun sembari tetap fokus pada _T-shirt_-nya.

"wae?"

"persediaan bahan makanan habis. Ayo kita berbelanja^^"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya. Seulas senyum manis terhias sempurna di wajahnya. Ah~ kebetulan bukan? Disaat sang anak butuh _refreshing _sang istri juga berniat berbelanja. Hohoho~ bisa menghemat waktu :D

"baiklah. Jesper juga sedari tadi sepertinya ingin keluar rumah. Heumm~ apa hanya berbelanja bahan makanan saja?"

"tidak, aku juga sekalian ingin membeli beberapa aksesoris untuk Aleyna (anak Seunghyun dan Bom) yang akan berulang tahun lusa.."

"eoh, aku mengerti.." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Jesper hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan antara kedua orang tuanya. Irisnya terus bergulir; mengikuti pergerakan sang Umma yang berjalan kesana kemari mempersiapkan apa saja yang mungkin dibutuhkan selama _hang out_ mereka nanti.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam, gendongan dengan berhiaskan rilakkuma, dan sebuah jaket cokelat berwujud beruang. Sesekali ia menyibakkan rambut kehitamannya; membuat sang suami terkekeh menahan gemas tentu saja.

Chanyeol menyerahkan Jesper kepangkuan Baekhyun. Ia pun melangkah menuju garasi, bermaksud memanaskan Volvo metalik miliknya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendapati ekspresi polos putranya. Tangan lentiknya tergerak aktif; mengancingkan jaket beruang tersebut. Ya Tuhan! Anaknya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan!

"jja~ kita pergi membeli hadiah untuk Aleyna noona^^" seru Baekhyun riang.

Jesper tertawa renyah. Dia pun melonjak girang karena mendapati sang Appa yang melangkah kearahnya. Namja itu mengenakan _T-shirt_ berwarna gelap dengan dibalut jaket berwarna _cream _dengan _line_ gelap (jaket Chanyeol di roommate eps. 13)

Ia meraih tas jinjing disebelah Baekhyun dan mulai mengamit lengan kurus sang istri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dan sesekali membenarkan gendongan Jesper yang melorot (?) turun.

AAH~ keluarga yang bahagia~~ ^^

Butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam guna mencapai tempat tujuan. Jesper yang terus aktif dipangkuan Baekhyun mengundang kekehan geli dari kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah memarkirkan Volvo-nya, Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang; dimana Baekhyun berada. Dituntunnya sang istri yang nampak kerepotan karena Jepser yang terus bergerak random.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil disaat iris sipitnya menangkap segerombolan muda-mudi yang mengarahkan_WHAT? Mereka mengarahkan jepretan kamera _gadget _ataupun polaroid kearah keluarganya 0_0

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu sempit Baekhyun. Jesper ikut tersenyum, seperti appa dan ummanya. Ia meremas lengan _T-Shirt _blaster putih-merah jambu yang umma-nya kenakan.

'_akkk~ keluarga yang menggemaskan _

'_ahhh~ harmonis ;_;'_

'_KYAAA~! KYEOPTAAAA~!'_

Kira-kira begitulah desisan maupun teriakan yang _Park's Family _dengar. Hahaha~ gelora anak muda memang tidak ada yang menyangka, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiap. Ia menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya; menanti sang istri yang keluar dari toilet, guna mengganti baju Jesper yang kotor karena lelehan cokelat dan krim strawberry -_-

Kini, anak menggemaskannya kian terlihat imut dengan hodie kebesaran berwarna _dark blue_, senada dengan kaos panjang sebagai dalamannya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di area parkir luar; ya, sebelumnya mobil kebanggaannya itu ia parkirkan di area dalam.

Baekhyun dengan tergesa menghampiri sang suami. Ia menguap kecil; oh Tuhan~ ia sangat lelah.

Setelah dirasa selesai dan apa yang mereka butuhkan sudah terpenuhi, mobil tersebut langsung melesat menuju ke kediaman mereka, di kawasan elit Gangnam, Seoul. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdengar rengekan Jesper yang mungkin merasa lelah – amat –

Chanyeol sesekali melirik, dan mengulurkan tangan panjangnya mengacak lembut surai kehitaman sang anak; bermaksud menenangkan anaknya yang rewel. Baekhyun yang memangkunya menepuk halus punggung Jesper. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega disaat mata bulatnya menangkap siluet rumahnya yang terlihat di ujung jalan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarga kecil itu mulai membereskan perlengkapan dan belanjaan hari ini.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 6 petang. Berarti, keluarga kecil Chanyeol mennghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Pantas saja Jesper sangat rewel. Ternyata mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu, belum lagi Jesper kehilangan jam tidur siangnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan belanjaan di meja dapur, sementara Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di sofa besar diruang keluarga. Tak lupa didudukannya jua sang putra yang nampak kelelahan. Jesper menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di pinggang ramping sang Umma.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia mulai sibuk dengan tablet ditangannya; bermaksud mengecek pesanan sang memenuhi _e-mail_ dan blog milik butik yang ia kelola.

_~brukk_

Chanyeol yang terpejam disamping sang istri langsung membelalakkan matanya disaat ia mendengar suara gaduh. Oh~ ternyata sang jagoan ciliknya yang jatuh perlahan karena mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Jesper penuh kasih.

"yeobeo.." panggil Baekhyun lirih setelah mematikan tablet ditangannya.

"heumm?" Chanyeol masih sibuk memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tak henti mengelus surai kehitaman Jesper.

"besok jadwal imunisasi untuk uri Jesper. Tinggal dirumah, ne?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"tentu saja, sayang^^"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah manis sang istri. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal ± 5 cm..

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm...

"gumawo, saranghae~" bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir plum Baekhyun.

~chu

Kedua belah cherry itu bertemu. Menyalurkan segenap perasaan kasih dan cinta tulus diantara keduanya. Tanpa hisapan, hanya ada lumatan ringan dari Chanyeol.

Setelah 2 menit berlalu, bibir itu terpisah. Menyisakan kilapan di bibir Baekhyun; dan rona merah di pipi chubby-nya. Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun malu pada suaminya!

"ayo kita pindah ke kamar, kasihan Jesper.."

Chanyeol langsung membopong tubuh mungil Jesper ke kamarnya, disusul Baekhyun yang mengucek matanya karena mengantuk. Sesekali tangannya tergerak untuk memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal dan berat. Ohh... jadi 'ibu' rumah tangga memang melelahkan...

* * *

_**Park's Family House; District Gangnam, 07.00 A.M.**_

* * *

Chanyeol nampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas dan ponsel yang ia selipkan diantara bahu dan telinganya. Jemarinya tergerak aktif, memilah dokumen penting. Di belakangnya, Jesper memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mem-_pout _lucu.

"geureom? Apakah Presdir Choi benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang?"

"..."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kemarin, sekretaris Kim! Aku mengambil cuti hari ini..."

"..."

"ya, putraku harus _medical check _hari ini.."

"..."

"terima kasih. Sampaikan maafku untuk Presdir Choi.."

"..."

Pip.

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. Hufftt~ padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh hari memberitahukan pada sepupu gilanya yang merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya; bahwa tiga hari – terhitung sejak kemarin – ia cuti. Ya, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jesper.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang anaknya yang imut itu..

"papapapapa~..."

Suara menggemaskan jagoan kecilnya itu langsung terdengar disaat ia membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil sang anak. Oh Tuhan~! Anaknya teramat menggemaskan!

~Ting Tong

~Ting Tong

Suara bel yang nyaring menggema begitu saja, menghentikan aktifitas sang 'nyonya' rumah yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa daftar pelanggan butiknya yang ia kelola secara online. Yeah, dia hanya memonitoring butik kebanggaannya melalui jaringan.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa memastikannya terlebih dahulu melalui intercom. Dan seketika matanya membulat. Sesosok yeoja berwajah khas gadis eropa dengan seragam dokter-nya berdiri menenteng tas berisi perlengkapan kesehatan.

"Aigoo~ Hwang Uisanim. Ayo masuklah^^"

"terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi.."

"apa anda datang sendiri, Hwang Uisa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

"animida.. aku datang dengan tunanganku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum setelah sosok tunangan sang dokter yang ternyata kolega Chanyeol; Woo Sunghyun atau dikenal juga sebagai Kevin Woo menyusul Tia dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"ahh~ Kevin-ssi. Anyeong~"

"ahh.. Ny. Park~ jadi, yang akan _medical check_ itu anakmu?"

"tentu saja. Kajja masuklah.."

Setelah itu, bersamaan dengan masuknya Kevin ke rumah nyaman keluarga Park. Muncul Chanyeol dengan Jesper di gendongannya.

"whoaaa.. jadi Tia uisa adalah calon istrimu, hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menyerahkan Jesper di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"nde, Chan. Tia tunanganku ya~ Tia Hwang yang selalu memeriksa anakmu :D"

Dan tak perlu basa-basi, Tia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapannya untuk melakukan _check up_. Ia mengecek jadwal Jesper. Dan ternyata, hari ini ia mendapatkan vaksin terakhir untuk anti tetanus.

Baekhyun mulai mengelus lembut kaki mungil anaknya. Sebenarnya, ia agak cemas karena sedari tadi Jesper bergerak gelisah dalam pangkuannya. Dan Jesper semakin menjadi tatkala dokter muda nan cantik itu mulai mengenakan maskernya.

~grep

~syut

Perlahan, Tia mulai menyuntikan vaksin; diikuti rengekan Jepser yang berubah menjadi tangisan nyaring yang menjadi-jadi.

"huweeeee~ huweeeee~~"

"aigoo~ chup, chup.. anak umma hebat..." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Jesper.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia sendiri bingung hendak berbuat apa. Yeah~ ia tahu.. jika anaknya yang menangis hebat, maka – hanya – Baekhyunlah yang mampu menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, setelah kepergian pasangan Kevin-Tia yang ternyata juga sibuk mengurus beberapa investasi dengan Chanyeol – khusus Kevin – dan memberi arahan dan pesan supaya Jesper tidak mengalami demam pasca vaksin – dari Tia – rumah keluarga Park dilanda keheningan.

Park Junior nampak sibuk dengan beberapa mainan di hadapannya. Melupakan sejenak kejadian tak mengenakan yang menimpanya (?) siang tadi -_-

Tanpa disadarinya, Sang Umma yang asyik menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di dada bidang Sang Appa memperhatikannya.

"chagiya.."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut namun tak dipedulikan oleh Jesper. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya perlahan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mengulum bibir tipisnya, menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu sang anak.

"Channie~ lihatlah Urie Jesper.."

"aigooo~"

Ternyata, Jesper mulai memasukkan mainan-mainannya kedalam baju yang ia kenakan. Entahlah~ ia bahkan tak peduli kekehan geli nan gemas yang terus keluar dari orangtuanya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Jesper beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mulai melangkah bermaksud mendekati appa ummanya yang sedari memperhatikannya di sofa.

~brukk

~prak

~prak

Perlahan mainan yang Jesper masukkan ke baju yang ia kenakan berjatuhan; mengundang tawa gemas dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

~GREP

Chanyeol mencium pipi tembam Jesper; diikuti Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan karena tingkah anaknya. Oh Tuhan~! Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku_ batin Chanyeol.

Dan malam itu..

Keluarga Park menghabiskan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin. Mengingat keesokan harinya, Chanyeol akan kembali disibukkan oleh berkas-berkas perusahaanya.

'_**Dan untuk kalian, belahan hatiku~**_

_**Kalian adalah keberuntungan terbaik dalam hidupku..**_'

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**Ouooo ouo oo ouooo~ /datang2 langsung nyanyi Peterpan dengan suara Falseto XD/**

**Aku Baek (?) again~**

**Kali ini aku bawa ff Marriage Life, dengan cast tambahan Uri Jesper :3 :3 /tebar confetti ._./**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari FMV dengan judul : **** · HEY!PAPA · ****⦅****CHANBAEK****⦆**** OPV #ficheypapa**

**Sebenarnya FF ini aku buat untuk memperingati hari jadi Ayah ceye yang kebetulan sudah terlewat laaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa syekaleeeee /hening seketika/**

**Untuk Tia Hwang.. dia adalah member GB Chocolat, dan Kevin Woo yang dimaksud disini adalah Kevin Ukiss :3 /kan ada rumor kalau mereka emang ada 'sesuatu' (?)/**

**Dan yeahh~**

**EXO-L..**

**Jangan sedih gara-gara foto Papa Chan yang deket2 gayung, kan hatinya cumin buat Mama Baek :3  
**

**Dan demi apaaaaa~~~~? Moment ChanBaek bejibun di TL kemarin :'3 :'3**

**Ya Syudahlah~ aku harapkan review kalian, Ok?**

**P.s : Maaf kalau bahasanya berantakan T_T**

**P.s.s : disarankan untuk nge-play :**

**Chen – Best Luck**


End file.
